Surgical instruments such as energy-based devices are typically used in conjunction with energy sources (external energy sources or portable energy sources incorporated into the instruments themselves) to apply and control the application of energy to tissue to thermally treat tissue (e.g., heat) to achieve a desired tissue effect. Electrosurgical forceps, for example, utilize both the mechanical clamping action of jaw members thereof and the energy provided by the energy source to heat tissue grasped between the jaw members for achieving a desired tissue effect such as sealing. Typically, after grasped tissue is sealed, a clinician advances a blade through the electrosurgical forceps to sever the sealed tissue while the sealed tissue is disposed between the jaw members.
While typical energy-based tissue seals created with these surgical instruments may provide adequate sealing, it would be advantageous to provide further assurances of the effectiveness of these energy-based tissue seals.